


I Won't Lose You

by ROCfan74



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROCfan74/pseuds/ROCfan74
Summary: The Pathfinder needs a vacation, but things don't go as planned when the Tempest arrives in Meridian.





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language, so please bear with me.  
> Comments and kudos are welcome :-)
> 
> Many, many thanks go to The_Anwarrior for not only beta-reading my story, but for encouraging me to write at all. You were a great help and I wouldn't have done it without you. Thank you :-)

Sara Ryder smiled when she entered the bridge of the Tempest.  
  
After two exhausting days on Voeld she was looking forward to seeing the love of her life again.

Although the Archon had been defeated there were still scattered Kett camps that needed to be destroyed. When she was lucky they were abandoned, but sometimes there were still a few Kett left, willing to fight until the end. Their loyalty to the Archon was unbroken and a fight inevitable.

This time the Pathfinder and her team managed to clear the camps faster and instead of the planned three days, they could leave the planet after two.

Sara wanted to surprise Suvi now and she had only told Kallo about the early arrival.

When she walked up to the science officer’s chair she found it empty.

Sara frowned and looked at Kallo.

"Where's Suvi?" she asked.

"Welcome back, Pathfinder" he said. "Suvi has taken the day off."

"She did?" Sara was bewildered.

Suvi loved to work. It was hard to get her to leave the console and now she had just taken the day off?

"She got a video call and then she left." Kallo explained. “She seemed excited.”

"Ok?" Sara got more confused by the minute. "SAM, where's Suvi?" she now asked the artificial intelligence.

"Dr. Anwar is in your quarters, Pathfinder," the AI replied.

"Then that's where I'm headed".

Sara said her goodbyes to Kallo and went straight down the ladder to her quarters.

When she just wanted to open the door she heard loud music coming from the room. She smiled and entered. The sight that awaited her was breathtaking. In the middle of the room there was Suvi, wearing only black underpants and a white tank top, dancing to a pop song from a female singer.

_"I am the spaceman flying high._

_I am the astronaut in the sky._

_Don't worry I'm ok now._

_I am the light in the dark._

_I am the match. I am the spark._

_Don’t worry I’m ok now."_

 

The song was mesmerizing and Sara immediately fell in love with it.

The redhead hadn't noticed her yet and so Sara watched the woman she loved a little longer. The way Suvi was dancing made her heart skip. She hadn't been this happy in her whole life. Everything was perfect. The Archon was defeated, they had found a new home and she was in love with the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the universe. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a leather band. Attached to it was a small rock the size of a bottle cap. It was a lovely rock: The color was a light blue Turquoise. It perfectly matched Suvi’s eye color. Sara had found it by accident when she, Cora and Vetra had to leave the Nomad to reach the last Kett camp. She had spotted it hidden under a thin layer of ice and she would have missed it, if the sun hadn’t reflected its beauty. Back at the base she had asked around for someone who could put a leather band on it. Lost in thoughts Sara didn’t notice that the music had stopped.

Suvi turned and jumped when she saw the Pathfinder. “Sara!” she yelled.

Sara quickly hid the necklace behind her back.

“Why are you always doing this to me?” Suvi complained, but then immediately beamed.

Sara sighed. How she had missed the adorable Scottish accent.

“I dunno. I don’t mean to.”

“Aw, nevermind. Come here…” The Scot pulled Sara into a lip lock that seemed to last forever.

“I missed you.” Sara broke the kiss and longingly looked into Suvi’s eyes.

“I missed you, too.” They kissed again.

“What are you hiding there?” Suvi then asked throwing a glance at Sara’s hands she still held behind her back.

Sara smiled. “Oh this... it’s a present… for you.” She placed the necklace in Suvi’s hands. “It’s a rock I found under ice.” Sara watched Suvi. “You like rocks and it fits your eyes and I thought you might like it.”

Suvi examined the rock turning it in her hands. “It’s beautiful.”

“Like you”, Sara whispered.

“Sara…” Suvi shyly avoided her gaze.

“It’s true. I know you don’t wanna hear it, but it’s the truth. Here, let me help you with it”. Sara slowly took the necklace and put it around Suvi’s neck. “See, now it’s even more beautiful.”

Suvi smiled. “Thank you, Sara. I love it. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Sara teased.

The Scot laughed. “What are you doing here anyway? You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.”

Sara put her hands around Suvi’s waist pulling her closer. “The question should be what are YOU doing?” She grinned and threw a seductive look at Suvi’s underwear.

Suvi smirked. “I was enjoying my day off, Pathfinder”.

“I could see that.” Sara pulled Suvi closer whispering in her ear: “I love the way you dance.”

The redhead smiled and replied: “We should dance together one day then.”

Ryder abruptly took a step back holding up her hands. “Whoa, whoa. I’m not exactly the dancing type.”

Suvi shook her head and pulled her closer again. “You will learn.”

Sara grimaced, but the doctor’s kiss made her relax once more. “Why did you take a day off?” she suddenly asked. “Kallo told me something about you receiving a call…”

Suvi sighed. “Kallo really is a blabbermouth.” The doctor typed something in her omni-tool and showed it to Sara. It was a playlist of songs. “These are all songs of Amy Macdonald, a Scottish singer from the 21st century. I’ve been looking for her songs everywhere. I knew the Initiative took a huge library of songs to Andromeda, but somehow I couldn’t find hers.”

Sara got lost in the accent.

“I had some people on the Nexus look for them and this morning I finally got the call that they found them.” Suvi beamed. “Sara, you can’t imagine how much this means to me. I love her music”.

“I do actually.” Sara replied. “I saw you dancing and it was wonderful.”

Suvi pressed a kiss to the Pathfinder’s cheek.

“I really liked the song. It has nice lyrics.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Suvi scrolled through the playlist and played the song again. “It’s called ‘ _Spark’_ and I wanted to listen to it ever since you and I got together, because it reminds me of you. You’re my spaceman, my astronaut.”

Sara smiled when Suvi took her hands into hers. Ocean blue eyes met dark blue eyes. “You are my light in the dark, Sara. I love you.”

Sara held back tears. She loved the woman before her so much that it hurt sometimes. “I love you too, Suvi.” Their lips met once more and they forgot everything around them.

  
An hour later Sara smiled down at the naked redhead lying beside her in bed. Suvi had fallen asleep after they had made love. Sara wished she could stay in bed with her forever, but there was still work to do and so she tenderly kissed her lover’s forehead and then left to take a shower.

Arriving on the bridge, she asked Kallo for a status report. Everything was ok and so she stepped in front of the star map to enter the coordinates of the next destination. They were scheduled to be in Havarl in a day to meet up with some scientists.

“We’re reaching Havarl like planned, Pathfinder,” Kallo said while the six fingers on his two hands swirled over the console before him.

Sara sighed. She didn’t feel like talking about plants again. She could no longer count how often she had to do that since they had defeated the Archon. It was always the same. They would tell her that they made progress cultivating this or producing that. Of course it was good news, but did she really have to talk to the scientists in person every time? Sara knew she was the Pathfinder and that she had obligations to fulfill, but she was also a human being. Almost six months had passed since their victory, and Sara still hadn’t been to Meridian since then. The week they were there went by far too fast and she missed her brother Scott and she missed her mother. Although Ellen Ryder was still in cryostasis waiting for a cure for her disease, Sara had talked to her as often as possible. It gave Sara a comfort she didn’t know she needed.

“SAM, what is our exact task on Havarl?”

Kallo looked at her questioningly.

“You are to inaugurate a new greenhouse, Pathfinder.”

“Seriously?” Sara rolled her eyes. She stared at the star map and made a decision. “You know what, fuck it!”

“Ryder?” Kallo stared at her in shock.

“Set course for Meridian.”

“Pathfinder, may I remind you of your meeting on Havarl,” SAM remarked almost disapprovingly.

“I know, SAM. We’re still going to Meridian. Don’t worry I’ll call them immediately.” She turned to leave. “Kallo, the bridge is yours.”

The call was rather unpleasant, but Sara didn’t care. She just needed time for herself. She needed a vacation.

“Pathfinder, I hope you know how important this new greenhouse is,” the Angaran woman said. “You are the reason we were able to build it in the first place.”

Sara nodded. “I know Dr. Tavfrek and I am so sorry that I can‘t make it.”

“Oh well, I guess there are more important things to do for a Pathfinder than inaugurating a greenhouse. I will have pictures sent to you then. Tavfrek out.”

The screen turned black, causing Sara to sigh in relief. “SAM, please tell the crew to come to the meeting room.”

 * * *

After ten minutes, the crew was almost complete. Suvi was the last one to arrive and Sara felt a bit guilty, because it was her day off. The smile on the redhead’s face, however, told Sara that it didn’t seem to bother her. Everyone gathered around the Pathfinder, waiting for her to speak.

“I hope you’re not about to tell us that there’s a new big enemy we have to fight now, because I’m telling you, I’ve had enough adventure for a while.” Peebee suddenly broke the silence, heads turned to her.

“What?” she said innocently when she noticed everyone staring at her.

Cora Harper shook her head at Peebee. “I’m sure the Pathfinder has a good reason for this meeting.”

Sara laughed. “I know the last meeting was a while ago, but no need to panic, Peebee, there’s no new enemy.”

The Asari sighed in relief.

“So, what’s the reason, kid?” Drack asked.

“A good one, Drack,” Ryder replied. “We’re going on a vacation.”

The crew’s faces lit up.

“I told Kallo to set course to Meridian. I think we’ve all earned a bit of time for ourselves. We had exactly one week off since we started this mission and it’s about time we rewarded ourselves for the hard work we did and still do.”

Suvi placed a kiss on the Pathfinder’s cheek. “That’s great news.” Sara smiled at her lovingly. She didn’t mind Suvi showing affection in front of the others as long as it stayed appropriate, which it always did.

“How long are we going to stay?” Liam asked.

“I thought about two weeks.”

“Really?” Gil asked in disbelief. The others looked surprised as well.

Sara nodded. “We deserve it.”

“Yeah, we do!” Drack agreed.

“Ok, then that’s settled. Dismissed.” Sara declared and the crew left with cheerful chatter.

“So, what are your plans in Meridian?” Suvi asked.

Sara put her arms around Suvi’s waist, pulling her closer. “Talking to my brother, visiting my mother…” She brushed her lips slightly against Suvi’s. “Having sex with you… lots of sex.”

“I think it’s getting pretty hot in here,” the redhead playfully said.

“Yeah? What are we gonna do about that?” Sara couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Hm, how about…” Suvi began.

“Yeah?” Sara grinned mischievously.

“…taking a cold shower.” The Scott blurted out laughing.

“Suvi!” Sara tickled her girlfriend when SAM interrupted their playful banter.

“Pathfinder, director Tann is on vidcom for you.”

Ryder pulled a face. “What? Why?”

“He wants to discuss the cancellation of your meeting with the scientists, Pathfinder,” SAM answered.

Suvi threw a compassionate look at Sara. “I’ll be in your quarters.”

Sara nodded and kissed Suvi briefly. The doctor smiled and then left.

Exhaling deeply, Sara finally pushed the button of the vidcom. “Director Tann, what can I do for you?”

* * *

Suvi sat at Sara’s desk reading in her data pad when Sara entered her quarters. “How did it go?” she inquired.

The Pathfinder shook her head and sighed in frustration. “Tann can be a real pain in the ass.”

The doctor stood and walked over to her lover. “Why? What’d he say?”

Sara sat down on the edge of her bed. Suvi joined her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“He said that it’s not my call to just cancel appointments that he arranged. That I have an obligation as Pathfinder, blah, blah, blah. He wasn’t happy about it. At all.” Ryder rolled her eyes. “It was just an inauguration of a damn greenhouse.”

“Oh Sara…” Suvi looked at her sympathetically.

Sara slumped down on the bed. “I’m just so tired, you know?”

“I know,” Suvi lay down as well, resting her head against the Pathfinder’s shoulder. “Have you told him about the vacation?”

Sara chuckled. “What do you think?”

The redhead looked at her staggered. “Sara! He’ll kill you.”

Sara grinned. “I know, but first things first.”

Sara knew that she was about to get into a lot of trouble. Director Tann was her boss after all. She was willing to take the consequences though. The only worry she had was that Tann could punish her crew as well, but she was determined to prevent that from happening. Her crew deserved a break as much as she did. _‘Maybe I should talk to him as soon as we arrive,'_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spark" by Amy Macdonald, (c) Mercury Records


	2. Encounters

“Approaching Meridian.” Kallo said, looking at Sara who was standing beside him at the console with the star map.

“Get her down, Kallo.”

The Tempest smoothly landed on a platform not far from the ark Hyperion. The landing zone was in the middle of nature. Colorful trees, surrounded by rock formations were growing near little ponds and other vegetation. Seeing all the beauty, Ryder planned to visit some of the rock formations with Suvi as she knew how much she loved them.  
  
Sara noticed that people had already begun building a settlement on the planet. The Pathfinder was relieved that the human home world had turned out so beautiful. Yes, it was a strange planet considering they weren’t living on but in it, but still she was convinced that they could make it. She had even thought about staying here as well. She hadn’t talked to Suvi about it yet, but hoped that she shared her thoughts. It wasn’t time to settle down however, not yet.

“I’m so excited!” Peebee announced as she stepped out of her room, leaving the bridge in a hurry.

“What about you, Kallo?” Sara asked her pilot. “Any plans?”

Kallo shook his head. “To be honest, no. But I’ll find something to do.”

“I’m sure you will.” Sara also left the bridge to pick up Suvi in her quarters.

When the door opened she was already greeted by the redhead who had changed clothes. She was still wearing her grey pants and white boots, but she had put on a t-shirt that was the equivalent to her uniform top, just more comfortable without the gloves. Sara liked what she saw and wondered why she didn’t wear it more often.

“Ready?” she asked. Suvi nodded affirmative and a few minutes later, they walked down the ramp followed by the rest of the crew who looked very happy.

“Ok, people. You’re free do to whatever you like now.” Sara let them know as soon as they arrived at the Hyperion. “Nothing illegal, however.” Looking at Drack she added: “Or violent.”

“Sure, Pathfinder.” Drack laughed and was the first one to enter the Ark. The others followed, so only Sara and Suvi remained outside.

Sara took Suvi’s hand and looked at her affectionately. “What do you want to do? Your wish is my command.”

Although Suvi wanted to spend as much time as possible with the Pathfinder, she knew that Sara wanted to see her family and so she answered: “Would you mind if I had a look at the new science lab they built here?”

Sara frowned. “What? But…”

“Sara, go and visit Scott and your mother. It’s ok, really. Give me the bag, I’ll get it to our quarters later.”

“But you can come with me,” Ryder protested, reluctantly handing her the bag.

“No, it’s ok.” Suvi didn’t want to intrude and this way Sara could talk to her brother alone first.

“Are you sure?” Sara asked again to be on the safe side.

The Scot nodded.

“Ok. I’ll see you later then.” Sara pulled Suvi close and their lips met in a longing kiss.

Suvi eventually took her lips off Sara’s and smiled. “See you.” She turned and went down the stairs that led to the buildings outside the Hyperion. Sara watched her a short time and then also entered the Ark. She went straight to her father’s quarters which were now Scott’s and where she expected to find him. When the doors slid open she could immediately tell that Scott wasn’t there.

“SAM, where’s Scott?” she asked the AI.

“Scott is in the Cryo Bay, Pathfinder.”

It was clear to Sara what her brother was doing there. She left her father’s quarters and went to the Cryo Bay. It didn’t take long to spot Scott. He was where she expected; Standing in front of their mother’s cyro pod. Scott was so lost in thought, that he only noticed her when she had almost reached him.

“Sara? What are you doing here?” He stared at her with a bewildered expression.

“Good to see you too, Scott,” Sara greeted him with a big smile on her face. She hugged him tightly. It was so good to hold her brother again. She missed him. He was the only one left of her family. Sara didn’t know how long it would take to develop a cure for her mother’s disease AEND and although she was very hopeful, she was also realistic and aware of the possibility that it could take a long time.

“Where’s Suvi?” he asked.

“She wanted to visit the new science lab. She’ll be here later.”

“Great,” Scott said and noticed the sadness that all of a sudden had come over Sara. He rested his hands on her shoulders observing her closely.

“Are you ok?” He asked never breaking eye contact.

The young woman blinked back a tear, but it escaped and slid down her cheek. “I’m exhausted, Scott.”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I know.” He said, understanding how his sister must feel.

Sara broke the embrace, wiping off the tears. “I’m sorry,” she tried to downplay her emotions but Scott wouldn’t have it.

“Don’t apologize, Sara. You’ve been through so much since we got here. You can feel down. You’re not an invincible superhero.”

A slow smile worked its way across her face. “Thank you.”

Scott nodded, returning the smile.

“So, what are you doing here?” Sara’s brother repeated his question from earlier.

“Vacation. I thought it’s about time.”

Scott’s smile broadened. “Does this mean you’re gonna stay a while?”

“Yeah, two weeks at least.” Sara replied, a twinkle coming back into her eyes.

“That’s great news.” The young man was visibly happy.

Sara glanced at the cryo pod with her mother. “Were you talking to Mom?”

Scott’s smile faded and his expression became serious.

“Yes, I do it every day. I don’t know, it gives me some kind of comfort.”

Sara completely understood what he meant. She felt the same way. “I know the feeling,” she replied, putting a soft hand on her twin brother’s shoulder. She didn’t know how long he had been there before she arrived, but she wanted to give him some more time.

“It’s time for me to settle a few things.” She pulled her brother into another warm hug. “Do you mind if I stay in Dad’s… your room for a bit?”

Scott shook his head. “No, of course not, but you don’t have to leave, Sara,” Scott tried to convince her, but knowing how important these talks with their mother were, she didn’t want to disturb any longer.

“It’s ok, Scott.” She dropped a soft kiss on his cheek and left.

The young man watched the doors close behind his sister and turned to the cyro pod again. “Where were we, Mom?”

* * *

It was strange being in her father’s room again. Scott had altered a few things here and there, but it still looked pretty much the same since when she was there the last time. Even though she and Suvi had a room for themselves not far away, she wanted to be here. It made her feel close to her dad.

Her gaze traveled around the room. The weapon collection was still there, also the books. Her gaze stopped at the console with Alec Ryder’s personal logs. She walked over with slow steps. She wanted to hear her father’s voice again, but these logs also hid something unspeakable, something horrible. She hadn’t told anyone about it yet, not even Scott and she didn’t know if she should. She had SAM lock them again after she had first listened to them. The logs contained several messages from her father telling about a benefactor supporting the Initiative. It was all very mysterious considering she had found out that Jien Garson, the founder of the Initiative, had been murdered.

But there were other messages, too. Disturbing messages from people of the Milky Way. They were recorded shortly after they had left for Andromeda, telling about a machine race called Reapers, killing everyone in the galaxy.

“SAM, please play log one,” she told the AI.

She listened to log after log until she came to the last one. “SAM, please play the last log of Dr. Liara T’Soni”. She was too concentrated to hear the door slide open.

_'I don’t know if your arks made it out of the Milky Way but… the worst has happened here. I’m with Commander Shepard and a brave crew. We’re trying to build a weapon to turn the tide but… I fear the civilization you remember, the people of the Milky Way as you knew them, could be gone forever. You may be all that’s left. Please, don’t forget us. Keep us alive in your hearts, and tell your children of the wonders that once were. On behalf of the crew of the Normandy SR-2, this is Dr. Liara T’Soni signing off.'_

Sara almost had a heart attack when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around and saw Suvi standing in the room looking at her in shock. The noise was caused by the datapad she had dropped. The doctor stood frozen. “What is she talking about?” she finally managed to say.

“Suvi, hey. I thought you were in the science lab.” Sara tried to change the subject. She slowly walked over to the redhead and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

Suvi still didn’t move, but her piercing blue eyes looked at Sara in despair. “Sara, what was she talking about? What was that?”

“Please, sit down,” Sara said, leading Suvi to the bed. She brought herself a chair and sat down in front of the woman she loved. She reached for Suvi’s hands and looked at her carefully. She took a deep breath not knowing how Suvi would react.

“It’s my father’s personal logs,” she began to explain. “Most of the logs are about his work for the Initiative, but…” Sara didn’t know how to tell her. She sighed. “There are a few unsettling messages.”

“What messages?” Suvi asked.

Sara avoided the redheads gaze when she said: “Something terrible must have happened shortly after our arks left for Andromeda.”

“What? I don’t understand,” Suvi said with tremulous voice.

Sara swallowed hard. She had to show her whether she liked it or not. She stood up and went to the console. “SAM, please play the last four logs again.”

SAM played Alec Ryder’s message first:

_'We just arrived in Andromeda. Before the rest of the Hyperion wakes up, I’ve checked our comms for any signal from the Milky Way. Looks like sometime in 2186, everything went to hell. We got out just ahead of it. Commander Shepard was right and so was our mysterious benefactor.’_

Suvi looked at Sara, confusion and panic crossing her face. Sara rushed over to her girlfriend resting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sat down beside her.

“Playing log two,” SAM said.

_‘This is Palaven Command to all Turian units within range! …under catastrophic Reaper attack! Primarch Fedorian is dead… ground units are searching for the next in succession! Will advise when – EVERYBODY GET DOWN!’_

The frightening noise following the yells of the Turian startled Suvi. Sara had felt the same when she had listened to the logs for the first time. It was a loud, creepy sound that made your skin crawl.

“Playing log three,” SAM continued.

_‘Alliance personnel, please stand by for an emergency flash-traffic message: This is a galaxy-wide alert for all human territories. Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett has declared Threat Condition Saber One. Enemy presence confirmed in Sol system. Earth under Reaper attack. I say again: Reaper attack is underway… further instructions to follow on coded channel Crimson Tacit. May God save us.’_

SAM played the last log of Dr. T’Soni again. Sara had watched Suvi very closely the whole time and it showed that her lover was more than distressed. She didn’t move and she didn’t say anything. She was just staring to the ground. Sara put an arm around her waist holding her close.

“I don’t get it, Sara. What are Reapers? Why should they attack Earth?” Suvi whispered breaking the silence. “My family…” fear gripped her heart and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Sara. “What about my family? They lived on Earth, in Glasgow.” Suvi shook her head. “No, no this can’t be. The… the whole time…,” her voice broke. “The whole time I thought they lived their lives, were happy and grew old and everything, but…” Tears ran down her cheeks now. “Sara, they probably died horrible deaths. My parents, my brothers and sisters…” Suvi broke down weeping and Sara pulled her close in a comforting embrace.

The Pathfinder couldn’t hold back her own tears any longer. She had never witnessed the woman she loved in so much pain. She thought of anything soothing to say, but nothing came to mind, because there were no words. As much as she hoped it was all a misunderstanding, a mistake, the messages spoke loud and clear. She hated that Suvi had heard the log of Dr. T’Soni. She didn’t want her or anyone to know about the logs, at least not yet. Everything happened over 600 years ago and nothing could be done about it anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Suvi,” Sara said with sadness in her voice. “And I don’t know what to say. When I first listened to my father’s logs I was horrified.”

Suvi abruptly freed herself from the embrace and stared at Sara in disbelief. Her eyes were red and stung from the tears. “What do you mean the _first_ time you listened to them?”

 _'Crap,’_ Sara thought and was lost for words.

“You listened to them before?” Suvi stood wiping the tears from her face. “Sara, the last time we were here was almost six months ago.”

Sara lowered her head. She didn’t have anything to say in her defense and so she admitted: “I had access to all of the logs after we defeated the Archon. That’s when I listened to them for the first time.”

Suvi’s sadness made room for disappointment and anger. “You knew?” she asked harsh and clearly distraught.

“Suvi…” Sara got up and wanted to take her lover’s hand, but the young woman pulled away.

“You’ve known for so long and didn’t tell me?” her voice was saturated with tears. “Why, Sara? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The Pathfinder looked down her mind searching for words to explain everything. “I… I don’t know.” Making eye contact again she added: “I was shocked, ok? And I didn’t know how to tell you. I mean how do you break such horrific news to people? I wasn’t even sure if I should tell you at all.”

The redhead shook her head in disbelief. “So you haven’t told anybody?”

“No,” Sara revealed. “My father didn’t tell us anything either. He wanted to wait for the right time.” Thinking about it, Sara knew that there would never be a right time to tell people about the destruction of a whole galaxy.

Suvi closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as if to rid herself of everything she had just heard.

Sara took a step towards her and tried to take her hands into hers again and this time Suvi let her.  

“I’m so sorry,” Sara apologized one more time. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Bewilderment showed in the redhead’s face and she huffed. “No, that’s your job, Pathfinder.” She freed herself from Sara’s grasp and walked towards the door.

“Suvi…” Ryder whispered.

The Scot turned once more, her face expressed suffering. “Don’t... I need some time for myself now.” She looked stricken when she left.

Sara stared at the door. Her shoulders sagged with weariness. Pain slowly began to overcome her and she couldn’t pull herself together any longer. She collapsed on the bed and started to cry.

“Pathfinder, your heart rate is extraordinarily high,” SAM remarked. “Shall I call Dr. T’Perro?”

“Leave me alone, SAM.” was Sara’s short answer.

 * * *

Suvi’s head was spinning and tears were clouding her sight. Images of her family being killed flooded her thoughts, tormenting her. As she passed people who were working, laughing and chatting on the habitation deck she feared she would lose her sanity. Every now and then someone looked at her frowning; probably thinking about what troubled the young woman. But nobody said anything.

The doctor was too lost in thought to notice the man who came closer. He was talking to another man and didn’t see the young woman approaching. Suvi was thrown off balance when they bumped into each other and she nearly fell, but the man prevented it by grabbing her arm. Rubbing her shoulder that hurt a bit from the impact she took a glimpse at the man. He was tall with a defined body. His short black hair perfectly fit the light brown eyes. He looked her over and a frown wrinkled his forehead.

“Are you alright?” He inquired.

Suvi nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Doesn’t look like it,” the man remarked when he noticed the young woman’s red eyes.

“No, really I’m fine.” Suvi managed a slight smile then she continued her way.

The man watched her closely and his frown grew. “I know her,” he said to the other smaller but more muscular man.

“Come on, Reyes, you probably screwed her and you just don’t remember her because you were too drunk.” The man laughed.

Reyes smiled, but he was sure he knew that face he just couldn’t grasp it right now. Faces revolved before his inner eye and suddenly it hit him.

“Dr. Anwar,” he proclaimed laughing.

The other man looked at him confused. “Who?”

Reyes slapped his friend on the shoulder and winked. “The science officer of the Tempest.” His smiled widened. “…and the Pathfinder’s girlfriend.”

Reyes was sure it was her. He had seen lots of interviews with the Tempest crew after they had saved the galaxy. He remembered there had also been a mention of the Pathfinder and Dr. Anwar being together. His smile faded and his expression became grim. He looked down at his right leg. He flinched when he thought about the day Ryder shot him. He had worked with the woman, had helped her, heck he even thought that there could be more between them, but Sara had never shown even the slightest interest in him. It bothered him and when the time had come to finally get rid of Sloane Kelly, Ryder had betrayed him and just pulled the trigger on him like it was nothing.

 _‘Pathfinder, you and I have some unfinished business,’_ he thought, his face showing disdain.

“Let’s go, Steve,” he said.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, confused when he saw Reyes moving into the opposite direction they initially wanted to go.

Reyes’ eyes followed the science officer who was walking towards the exit and responded: “We’re gonna show the Pathfinder who she’s messed with.”

 


	3. Captive

Sara Ryder lay on her brother’s bed and stared at the ceiling. The tears had stopped a little while ago. Now she just felt empty. She understood Suvi, but at the same time she didn’t. What was she supposed to do? The last thing she wanted was to hurt the woman she loved, but she was the Pathfinder and she had a responsibility for her crew and for the people in Andromeda. In a dark corner of her heart, she asked herself if she could be both the Pathfinder and Suvi’s girlfriend. Everything seemed so complicated. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. When she got up she glanced at the console with her father’s logs.

“SAM, please secure all messages.”

“Yes, Pathfinder,” the AI replied.

Sara’s expression became thoughtful. She reflected on what had happened half an hour ago. Suvi was so distressed and angry. Sara thought about how she had just let her go in such a state and she could slap herself for it.

“Damn it,” she said in a low voice. She should have stopped her. She looked at the door. She needed to find her, talk to her. She just wanted to leave when Scott entered the room.

“Hey,” he greeted her.

Sara didn’t look at him, because she feared he could see the dried tears.

“Hey Scott, thanks for letting me have a look around. See you later,” she hastily said and wanted to go, but her brother held her back. He put a finger under her chin encouraging her to meet his gaze. “Did you cry,” he asked with a frown.

Sara sighed. “Yes, but I don’t have the time to explain now. I’ll tell you later, ok?” She looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would let her go.

Scott pondered and then nodded. “Promise to tell me later?”

Sara managed a smile. “I promise.”

She turned and headed to the habitation deck in a fast pace. “SAM, where’s Suvi?”

“Dr. Anwar doesn’t want to be tracked, Pathfinder. Her current location is unknown.”

“Damn!” Sara cursed. She looked around, but she didn’t see the Scot anywhere. She went straight to the next person nearby and asked: “Have you seen a woman, red hair, blue eyes, grey pants and white/red t-shirt?”

The middle aged man who was working on a console looked at her irritated, but Ryder could tell he was thinking about it. His face lit up when he remembered. “Yes, I actually have. She seemed pretty upset if you ask me.”

“Where did she go?” Sara inquired impatiently.

“That way.” He pointed at the exit.

“Thank you.” The Pathfinder said and was gone before the man could reply anything. He shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Outside the Hyperion Suvi wandered around aimlessly. She didn’t know what to do. Images still haunted her, driving her crazy. She needed to distract herself and rid herself of these thoughts and so she decided to return to the Tempest. She always had work that waited for her and she didn’t feel like having a vacation anymore anyway. When she was on the platform walking towards the huge spaceship, a big tree with a bench  underneath caught her eye. It had yellow and violet leaves that sparkled. It was beautiful and one of the wonders in Andromeda. She glanced at the Tempest and then back at the tree. There was something soothing about how the leaves blew in the wind and so she walked a few steps back to get to the stairs that led down to it. When she had almost reached the tree she was held back by a male voice.

“Dr. Anwar!”

She turned and looked into the eyes of the man she had bumped into on the habitation deck. His muscular friend stood beside him. Suvi felt uneasy. How did he know her name? Why did he follow her? She noticed his slight limp when he started walking towards her. She looked around, searching for other people, but the only ones she could see were far away. Fear gripped her heart.

“How can I help you?” she asked to act as normal as possible.

The man smiled mischievously and came to a halt right in front of her. He invaded her personal space even further when he made another step forward. “We have a common friend, Dr. Anwar.” He said looking down on her.

Suvi swallowed hard. There was something about his accent that made her skin crawl, not really the accent itself, but the strange feeling she should know it. She definitely didn’t like were this was going. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” she finally wanted to find out.

“May I introduce myself?” the man replied formally. “The name’s Reyes Vidal.”

_'Shite’,_ Suvi thought and started to run, but Reyes immediately caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her back.

“Let go of me!” Suvi yelled, twisting her arm to free herself from his grasp. Though the more she struggled, the more Reyes squeezed, so she stopped fighting back. Looking at her arm, she knew that his force would leave a bruise.

“Please, let me go.” She begged tears filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, you’re coming with us.” He pushed a pistol in her ribs which sent a jolt of pain through her body. “Don’t worry, you’re only a decoy. I want the Pathfinder.”

Panic swelled within the Scot. She was scared, not only for herself, but for Sara as well. She knew how Reyes and Sara’s collaboration had ended. Sara had told her about his email promising that their business wasn’t over yet. Ryder had downplayed it like she always did, but Suvi knew that he was seeking for revenge. She wished she had known what Reyes looked like, but it was too late now. At least she remembered where she had heard about the accent now. When Sara had started working with him she had casually mentioned to the crew that he had an alluring Spanish accent and that Cora would probably fall for him if he wasn’t an exile and a smuggler.

The man pushed her into the direction of a smaller platform not far from the Tempest. As they got closer, she saw an Angaran shuttle parked on it. She felt sick and she was frightened like she had never been before in her whole life.

Reyes kept pushing the redhead when suddenly they heard a familiar voice behind them.

“Suvi!”

They turned and saw the Pathfinder sprinting towards them.

* * *

When Sara stepped outside, she instinctively headed to the Tempest. Her plan was to first look for Suvi there, and if she wouldn’t find her, she wanted to check the science lab. Ryder had almost reached the ramp of the spaceship when she discovered her. The science officer was with two men and it took an instant before Sara recognized one of them- Reyes Vidal. He was pushing her lover to a smaller landing platform near the Tempest.

Confusion crossed her features. What was he doing on Meridian? He couldn’t have known she’d be here. Sara’s head spun and her heart raced and she struggled to focus.

“Pathfinder, I sense a high rise in adrenaline and your pulse has gone up significantly. Is Dr. Anwar in immediate danger?”

“She is.” Ryder affirmed. Without a second thought, she started to run as fast as she could. She rushed down the stairs and when she came closer she called the redhead’s name. Suvi and Reyes turned and that’s when she saw the gun he was holding in his outstretched hand. Sara cursed, because she was unarmed. Her heart broke when she saw the fear on her lover’s face.

When she reached them, Reyes laughed. “Well, that was easier than I expected.”

His buddy grinned.

“Let her go, asshole!” Ryder ordered, her face set with a resolved determination.

Reyes’ mouth was grim when he spoke: “You are in NO position to demand anything, Ryder!”

Sara made a step forward and Reyes pushed the barrel to Suvi’s head. “Don’t you dare to try anything.” Suvi winced which let Sara’s anger rise even more.

The dark haired man now pointed the gun at Sara. “Move!” he commanded gesturing to the shuttle.

Sara sighed. She didn’t have any options and so she did what he said. Reyes followed with the raised gun. Ryder surveyed Suvi who was walking beside her. “Are you ok?” she asked in a soft voice. The Scot nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

“Shut up!” Reyes shouted and Sara turned to face him with hatred in her eyes.

Reyes smirked. “Oh, I love it when you’re angry.”

“I know you want _me,_ Reyes. You got me, I’m here. Let her go.” Ryder now tried to convince him in a softer voice.

Reyes just shook his head and shortly answered. “No.”

“It’s me you want, damn it.” Sara was furious. She resented this man. She couldn’t believe she had once worked with him. But he had already shown his true colors in the cave on Kadara when he wanted to eliminate Sloan Kelly with a sniper. He was a coward. Nothing more, nothing less.

When they finally entered the shuttle, Reyes pushed Sara and Suvi to the seats in the back. He stood before them while his friend sat down in the pilot seat.

“I’m gonna say this only once,” Vidal said in a serious tone. “If you try anything, she’s dead.” He pointed the gun at Suvi who bowed her head, because she didn’t want to face him.

“Ready to take off,” Steve said, turning his head to look at his boss.

Reyes took a seat in front of the two women, still pointing his gun at them. “You know where to take us.”

Steve nodded focusing on the piloting console.

“Pathfinder, I’m on private,” Sara suddenly heard SAM say. “I will get help.” Relief shot through Ryder as she took Suvi’s hand and looked at her reassuringly. The redhead’s body relaxed under her touch and she even managed a slight, hardly visible smile.

Reyes Vidal stared at them in disdain.

* * * 

“She was acting really strange,” Scott remarked and poured some more water into his glass. He was sitting with Cora, Vetra and Lexi at a table in a small café. He had run into them when he wanted to fetch a few things to eat.

“Did she have a fight with Suvi?” Lexi asked.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. But she seemed pretty down.”

“Whatever happened she has to deal with it herself,” Cora observed. “She’s a grown woman.”

Scott sighed. Cora noticed his concerned face and added in a soft voice. “Scott, she can handle herself.”

“She’s right, you know.” Vetra agreed.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I know.” A slow smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes. “Anyway, what are your plans for today?” The young man now changed the subject.

“Well, I for one…” Vetra began, but was interrupted by SAM’s monotone voice.

“Scott, the Pathfinder and Dr. Anwar have been kidnapped.”

Sara’s brother and the women stared at each other in shock.

“What?” The young man asked baffled jumping up on his feet.

“They are being held hostage by Reyes Vidal.”

Scott rubbed his forehead in confusion. “Where are they?”

“They have just left Meridian.”

“Fuck!” Scott walked back and forth his hand still on his forehead. “SAM, get the others. We have to find them.”

“As the Tempest is under maintenance, I suggest taking a shuttle,” SAM stated calmly.

The young man shook his head in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?” Before SAM could reply Scott sent an order. “Organize one.”

“Get your gear, we’ll meet in ten at the landing zone.” Scott said and left. Cora and Vetra hastily said goodbye to Dr. T’Perro and did what Scott had told them. He wasn’t their boss, but they didn’t question him as he was Sara’s brother and they were as worried as he was.

 


	4. Fear

Sara didn’t know how long they had been traveling, but when they finally landed, she sighed in relief. The two women had to walk through a gangway leading to a building.

Sara had only caught a glimpse of their surroundings- a desolate wasteland. She had no idea where they were.

Reyes pushed them into a small room and locked the door behind them. Sara and Suvi fell into each other’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Ryder said, her voice choked with emotion.

“No, I’m sorry,” the redhead insisted. “I was unfair. What happened is not your fault.”

Sara slightly brushed Suvi’s cheek, drawing her timid glance. “Everything’s gonna be ok. I’ll get us out of here, I promise.” A soft smile appeared on Suvi’s lips.

“SAM, where are we?” The Pathfinder inquired. There was no answer. “SAM?” The AI’s silence alarmed Ryder.

“What’s wrong?” The Scot asked.

“I dunno. SAM talked to me in the shuttle and now he seems… gone.” She tried to hide how worried she was. “It’s weird, because I can still feel him. I just can’t get hold of him, if that makes sense.” Her puzzled face gave her away. “SAM?” Sara called the AI one last time, but she didn’t get an answer. She looked around if there was any way out, but there wasn’t. The room had no windows and it was completely empty. What she did notice, however, was its strange walls. She let a hand run over the smooth surface. “Any idea which material this is?” She glanced at Suvi who now also touched the surface.

The science officer shook her head. “No, it looks like metal, but I’m not sure it is. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Could it be the reason I can’t connect to SAM?”

Suvi shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Perhaps.”

Their speculations were interrupted when the door slid open and Reyes entered the room, at his side two men who were a tad bit taller, more muscular and heavily armed. They were wearing helmets, so the women couldn’t see their faces. Instinctively, Sara pulled Suvi at her side while glaring at the men in front of them.

“I see you’re bringing your bodyguards. Too scared to face me alone, huh?” Sara couldn’t help it. She was so furious that sometimes joking was the only way to cope.

Reyes had an evil grin on his face. “Go on, Sara and you’ll regret it.”

“Yeah, you can try,” she dryly replied.

Suvi nudged her in the side with pleading eyes. “Don’t.”

Ryder saw the fear in her lover’s eyes and inhaled deeply. She had to try to stay calm.

“You still haven’t told me what you want, Reyes,” she remarked, her eyes never wavered.

The man stepped forward. “I want what I always wanted. Kadara Port.”

“Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, but Kadara Port belongs to Sloane Kelly.”

“It belongs to me!” He hissed through gritted teeth. “We had a deal, remember?”

Sara couldn’t believe it. “That was before you wanted to kill her in cold blood.”

“Says the one who shot me in the back.” Reyes laughed out loud.

“I didn’t shoot you in the back,” Ryder chuckled pointing to his leg.

Suvi was watching the argument closely. It was obvious that there were a lot of emotions involved.

Reyes took a deep breath before he calmly said, “I want Kadara Port and you’re gonna help me get it.”

Sara shook her head. “Never.”

Reyes’ sighed, glancing at his men. When he turned to face Sara again, a shot echoed through the room. Ryder jumped at the noise, her ears ringing. She looked down at herself to search for a wound, but there was no wound and no pain. Then she saw it. Her eyes widened in shock and panic as she noticed Suvi holding her lower left side. Blood was spilling through her fingers. She looked at Sara her eyes mirroring confusion, fear and pain. Her face grew pale and her legs went weak then she sunk heavily to the ground. Sara managed to catch her just before she hit the floor.

“No!” She screamed. She had never heard herself scream before and it startled her.

She put both of her hands on the gunshot wound, but it didn’t stop bleeding.

“Hey, stay with me. You’re gonna be alright.” She tried to calm her love. Suvi’s scared eyes filled with tears.

“I need… I need to stop the bleeding.” Ryder said to herself knowing that without her armor she didn’t have any medigel. Her eyes darted around, but she didn’t see anything useful so she pulled off her sweater and pressed it against the wound. She didn’t care that all she was wearing now was her sports bra.

“You’re gonna be alright,” she repeated while tears burned her eyes and her lower lip trembled. The anguish on her lover’s face pierced her heart.

“I warned you. That’s all on you.” Reyes remarked without the slightest hint of emotion and regret.

Ryder glared at the man. “You unspeakable bastard.”

Vidal grinned. “You’re not the first one who said that to me.” His complacent voice taunted her.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Sara fumed.

Reyes rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression clearly visible. He stepped towards Ryder and slapped her across the face. “I’ve had it with you. You’re either gonna help me get what I want or…” he glimpsed at the redhead, “she dies.”

He then grabbed Sara’s arm pulling her to her feet. His face was only inches from hers when he growled: “Your girlfriend needs a doctor. Help me and I’ll get one.” He pushed her away. “Don’t think about it too long. She doesn’t have much time.” He gestured his men to follow him and left the room.

Sara immediately concentrated on Suvi again and continued to press the sweater to the wound. She had already made her decision. “Reyes!” she called. “REYES!”

He didn’t come back and she knew that he was playing with her. He wanted to see her suffer and most likely beg. She couldn’t believe that she had been so wrong about him. She had thought he was an honorable man, but whatever honor he might have had once, it was long gone.

* * *

“We are nearing the Pathfinder’s last known location,” SAM announced and everyone sighed in relief.

“It’s about time,” Drack grumbled. “This Asari here is getting heavy.” He looked at Peebee who was sitting on his lap.

“Hey, it’s not my fault we had to take a shuttle,” she pointed to Kallo who was piloting.

“Don’t blame me, it’s all on Gil. I would’ve have waited a day before maintaining the Tempest.”

“Calm down,” Scott barged in. “I know it’s not ideal, but it was the only shuttle available.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You have your own seat.” Cora now also complained avoiding Vetra’s gaze.

“I’m sorry Cora, but I offered you to sit on _my_ lap.” The Turian stressed.

Scott sighed. They had to take a small shuttle – the smallest in all of Andromeda in his eyes – and the whole Tempest crew except Lexi and Gil had to squash into it. There wasn’t any other option, however, so they had to cope with the situation. Scott was lucky, because he was sitting on the co-pilot’s seat.

“I don’t mind the closeness,” Jaal emphasized. “We Angara are used to crowded rooms.”

The rest of the crew rolled their eyes in annoyance.

“SAM? Still no contact to Sara?” Scott eventually asked.

“No, and I was not able to detect the cause of the malfunction.”

Scott’s expression became worried. “But she’s here and alive?”

“Yes, Scott. The connection is still there, but we cannot communicate.” The AI reassured. “However, the Pathfinder’s pulse has risen enormously and I sense too much adrenalin and noradrenalin which is an indication of a high stress level.”

“Dammit!” Scott cursed.

“Look, there’s the asteroid.” Kallo declared when they reached the coordinates.

Scott looked out of the window and spotted a building inside a massive energy field. “The Charlatan has outposts on asteroids; clever.” He said in a low voice, talking to himself rather than the others. “Any defenses we should know of?”

“I have not detected any defenses on the surface.” SAM replied.

“How many people?” Scott asked next.

“Six, two guards at the front entrance. Due to the interference however, I cannot make an accurate prediction.”

“Thank you, SAM.” Scott turned to the crew members. “Ok, get ready.” Looking at Kallo, he added, “Bring us down where they can’t see us.”

The Salarian nodded and his hands swirled over the piloting console. The shuttle landed smoothly a few meters from the building.

“Let’s go!” Scott ordered while leaving the shuttle first, in his hand his M-8 Avenger assault rifle. At his side was Cora followed by Drack, Peebee and Vetra. Jaal and Liam left the shuttle last.

“Good luck!” Kallo shouted after them and in a low voice he added, “Bring back my best friend.”

* * * 

Sara had lost her sense of time. She didn’t know how long they were caught in this room now. She had tried to call the smuggler a few more times, but he didn’t return. She was still kneeling beside Suvi pressing the sweater to the wound. Her knees had started hurting from the hard ground a while ago, but she ignored the pain.

She thought about how everything went so wrong in such a short time. She hated herself for her big mouth. Why did she always have to be funny or sarcastic? Couldn’t she just once behave like an adult? Suvi had begged her to be quiet, but she didn’t listen and now the love of her life was bleeding out in front of her. It was her fault. Tears started streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away, leaving a trace of blood on her cheek, but they wouldn’t stop.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, tears choking her.

Suvi slowly raised her hand and cupped Sara’s cheek. Her touch was weak and her hand was trembling. “Don’t be sad,” she whispered.

Ryder was sobbing now.

“Sara, I don’t want to die, but…”

Sara shook her head frantically. “You’re not gonna die.”

The redhead couldn’t hold her hand up any longer, and it fell back to her side. “Sara, please…” Her breathing was heavy. “If I die, don’t let grief overcome you. Promise me.”

Ryder nodded. “I won’t. I promise.”

“I wish I could’ve seen more of Andromeda.” Suvi had to pause as pain was jolting through her body.

It hurt Sara to see the agony in her lover’s blue eyes. “Shhh, it’s ok, don’t talk,” she tried to calm her.

“I wish… I wish we could have had more time together,” the redhead continued despite Sara’s plea not to speak. “But I’m glad I found you.“ A faint smile touched the corners of her mouth.

“I love you so much, Suvi. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Sara bent down placing a tender kiss on the Scot’s soft lips. “I won’t lose you.” She stood up and bolted to the door. “I won’t lose you,” she repeated with determination in her voice. She began hammering against it. “Reyes!” she screamed. “REYES!”

* * *

The smuggler sat in front of a monitor watching the Pathfinder hammer against the door in desperation. A self-satisfied smirk played across his lips. He was observing her for a while now, enjoying the show. He didn’t miss the strong bond that existed between the Pathfinder and her girlfriend. Witnessing their love made his gut twist and for an instant, he thought about letting the redhead die. He got rid of the thought quite fast though, because he knew Sara wouldn’t be of any use to him if her love was dead. He pushed a button and the screen went black.

“I guess it’s time to put her out of her misery.” He mumbled to himself.

* * * 

It all went very fast. When the squad had reached the entrance, Scott signaled Cora to take care of the two guards. Before they even had a chance to spot them let alone to react, she lifted them up with her biotic powers and threw them into the air. The impact when they hit the ground killed them instantly.

“SAM, any men inside the gangway?” Scott inquired.

“No.” was the AI’s short answer.

The young man caught a glimpse of each crew member. “Alright. Cora, Vetra, Drack and I are going in.” He looked at Jaal, Peebee and Liam. “You three will stay here in case they have reinforcements.” The Angaran nodded and so did Peebee. Only Liam pouted in disappointment.

Scott ignored him, and with his assault rifle at the ready, he entered the gangway first with the other four squad members following him. At the end of the passage he signaled them to stop.

“We’re gonna split up,” he suggested, looking to the left corridor and then to the right.

“Vetra, Drack, you check the rooms over there.” He pointed to the right corridor. “Cora and I will check the other side.” The Krogan and the Turian nodded in affirmation.

“SAM, keep us updated about any enemy movement.” The AI kept silent. “SAM?” Scott asked again, but nothing. “Crap.” The young man scolded. “Ok, without Sam then. Stay sharp.”

With their tasks in mind they separated and acted according to plan.

* * *

“Reyes!” Sara didn’t feel her hands anymore and her strength left her slowly, but steadily. She began to sob again, tears flowing from her eyes. “I won’t lose you,” she said once more her voice giving away the desperation that tortured her.

“Sara…”

Ryder heard Suvi’s voice and turned to look at her. She saw her blood soaked sweater lying on the ground beside her girlfriend. Blood had anew begun to pour out of the wound. Sara rushed to Suvi’s side, kneeling down and pressing the sweater to the violated flesh again.

“I don’t feel so good.” The Scot’s eyes fluttered.

“Hey, stay with me.” Panic swelled within Sara and she blamed herself for not staying at her lover’s side.

“I’m so cold.”

Sara surveyed her girlfriend and startled when she saw that her normally beautiful red lips had taken on a blue color. Her breathing had slowed down as well. Ryder knew that Suvi had lost much blood and that she was about to collapse into shock.

“I’m scared.” The redhead’s eyes widened in fear while her right hand was searching for Sara’s.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Ryder grabbed her lover’s hand and squeezed it gently. She was shocked about how cold it was. Sara had long lost control over her tears which were stinging her eyes and clouding her sight. She couldn’t escape from the truth which was that the love of her life was going to die if she didn’t get medical assistance soon.

Sara didn’t hear the door slide open, so she got a fright when she heard his toneless voice.

“So, have you made up your mind?” The smuggler folded his arms across his chest waiting for an answer.

Ryder looked at him with pleading eyes, her lips trembling. “Please, help her.”

“I take that as a ‘yes’.” He replied with a mocking smile on his face.

“Reyes! Reyes!” Steve stumbled into the room. He was out of breath and hardly able to talk.

“What’s wrong?” Reyes faced him with a deepening frown.

“Intruders! I don’t know how many, but they killed Fields, Miller and Thompson.

The smuggler grabbed his gun, hostile eyes glancing at Sara again. “You’re dead. I swear to God you’re dead!”

“No, _you’re_ dead.” He suddenly heard a male voice behind him say and when he turned he saw Steve looking at him eyes wide open. In his chest right above his heart a gunshot wound. With life leaving his body he slipped to the ground revealing the shooter. It was Scott Ryder with his rifle steady in hand.

Reyes cursed, his expression desperate. In a last attempt to turn the tide he drew his gun, but Scott was faster. The bullet found its way into his heart and with an astounded face the smuggler fell dead to the ground.

“Sara!” Scott rushed to his sister who was kneeling beside her severely injured girlfriend. Her blood-smeared hands had begun shaking, but she kept pressing them on the wound.

Cora entered the room behind Scott. When she saw the redhead’s pale and lifeless body she covered her mouth in shock. “Oh my God.”

“She needs help. Please.” Sara begged. Her eyes were swollen and she could hardly see anymore.

“Cora, there’s a stretcher in the shuttle. Get it and tell Kallo to land as close as possible to the entrance.”

“Affirmative.” Cora set off.

“Sara,” Scott whispered in a soft voice “I want to apply some medigel to the wound, but you have to let go of the sweater.” He looked his sister deeply in the eyes and noticed the slight nod. Ryder removed her hands and Scott took the piece of cloth off the wound. He couldn’t hide the concern that appeared on his face when he saw the blood that had colored the white parts of Suvi’s shirt deep red. As soon as the medigel started operating, the bleeding stopped completely.

“That will buy us some time.”

Scott pulled his sister into a comforting hug and held her close.

“She’s gonna be ok.” He said pressing a soft kiss to her head. Sara felt new tears gather in her eyes and she was surprised she still had any left.

It didn’t take long before Cora returned with the stretcher. Liam and Jaal were with her. Both of them gasped at the sight of the science officer.

“Drack and Vetra have cleared the building,” she informed when she helped Scott set Suvi carefully on the stretcher.

A thankful smile appeared in his eyes and on the corners of his lips.

“We’ve got this,” Liam assured. He gestured Jaal to take the other side. They carefully lifted it up and left the room in a fast pace. Cora, Scott and Sara followed. Scott had an arm wrapped around his sister’s shoulders to comfort her and prop her up. He could tell that she was exhausted and probably under shock.

Kallo was already waiting with the shuttle, when they left the building. The Salarian’s already big eyes grew even bigger when he saw his best friend, soaked in blood and barely conscious. “Suvi…” he whispered with worry in his voice.

Peebee even couldn’t hold back tears and when the rest of the squad now also arrived, their faces gave away the concern for their teammate and friend.

“You go ahead, kid.” Drack gently urged glancing at Sara with soft eyes. Scott frowned at the Krogan’s tenderness. He didn’t know Krogans were able to feel such compassion.

“We’ll stay here.” Drack continued. Knowing that there wasn’t enough room in the shuttle the others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Cora added. “Kallo can collect us later.”

Scott put a hand on Cora’s shoulder, appreciating her support.

Liam and Jaal left the shuttle after they had secured the stretcher. Sara sat down beside Suvi, holding her hand. Scott sat down on one of the seats.

Shortly after the shuttle had taken off a familiar voice returned.

“Pathfinder, our communication is no longer jammed.”

Sara jumped a little at the sudden noise, but she was glad the AI was back.

“It’s good to hear you, SAM.” She admitted. “SAM, how is Suvi?“ She immediately inquired.

“Dr. Anwar’s vital signs are weak. I suggest seeking medical aid immediately.”

Kallo accelerated the shuttle upon hearing what SAM had just announced.

“She has lost a high amount of blood which has led to a reduced blood pressure and a decreased pulse pressure. Her condition is critical.” SAM elaborated.

Hearing SAM’s words, sorrow, fear and desperation spun and solidified into an ache unlike anything Sara had ever experienced. She kissed her lover’s hand. “I’m so sorry.”

It was painful to watch his sister suffering like she was and Scott wished he could do more for her. “SAM, tell Dr. T’Perro and Dr. Carlyle to prepare for our arrival.” He ordered the AI.

“I’ve already done that.” Kallo informed, not taking his eyes of the console in front of him.

“Thank you, Kallo.” The young man acknowledged.

 


	5. Guilt

When they arrived in Meridian, Suvi was rapidly rushed to the med bay by two nurses. Sara and Scott escorted her; the Pathfinder still holding her hand. Kallo had started the shuttle again to pick up the other crew members.

Lexi and Dr. Carlyle were already waiting for the patient and took over as soon as they entered the room.

“You need to leave now,” Lexi ordered smoothly steering Sara towards the exit.

“No, I wanna stay with her.” The Pathfinder protested.

The Asari glanced at Scott her eyes asking for help. The young man understood and placed his hands on his sister’s shoulders, gently pushing her back.

“Sara, Lexi will do everything to help Suvi, but she needs to concentrate.” He paused to wait for a reaction, but there was none. “She won’t be able to do that if she sees our worried faces the whole time.”

With a slight nod Sara signaled she understood. She glimpsed at her lover for one last time before she left the room with her brother.

Turning her full attention to the science officer, Lexi let a “by the Goddess,” slip and was glad Sara didn’t hear it.

Once they were outside, Sara’s eyes darted around. She seemed lost and Scott pulled her into a tight hug. He rocked her gently, his chin resting on her head.

“She’ll be ok.” He said in a soft voice, hoping he was right.

“Scott, I have performed a full body scan.” SAM interrupted. “The Pathfinder has no physical injuries. She is however in a state of high emotional stress.”

The young man appreciated the AI’s words, but he could tell in what state his sister was from just taking a quick glance at her.

Scott broke the hug. He lifted her chin looking into her eyes. “You should get some rest, Sara.”

“No, I won’t leave her.” Sara protested immediately gazing at the door to the med bay.

“I feel your pain, but at the moment we can’t do anything.” Scott tried to convince her. “Go get some rest, take a shower, get dressed.” His eyes trailed from his sister’s blood-smeared face to her bloodstained hands which were still slightly shaking.

“What if she wakes up and I’m not here?” Sara didn’t give up easily, but neither did Scott.

“I’m sure Suvi would want you to take care of yourself, too.” The young man noticed his sister’s pondering. “You can have my quarters. I’ll be here.”

“No,” Sara quickly refused. “I… I want to go to our room.”

“Ok, no problem.” He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I’ll get you there.”

* * *

Sara slowly entered the quarters she had rented for herself and Suvi. When the lights went on she squeezed her eyes shut.

“SAM, dim the lights.” She told the AI. SAM did as ordered and Sara started browsing the room when she opened them again. It wasn’t very big, but it was enough. There was a small kitchen in the left corner and a couch with a table in the middle of the room. In the right corner, there was a desk and two doors leading to the bathroom and bedroom. She noticed the desk lamp was turned on and so she walked over to turn it off. Reaching for the switch she noticed a paper pad. She let her eyes wander over it. There were physical formulas Sara didn’t understand and descriptions of plants. At the margin, she recognized a small drawn heart with a name written in it: Sara.

Her already bloodshot eyes were filling with new tears. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. It was also so Suvi. If someone would draw a heart on a paper pad with formulas it was the science officer.

Sara slowly moved her finger across the heart leaving a trace of blood. Her eyes grew large when she stared at her hands and for the first time consciously noticed the blood on them. Suvi’s blood. She began to frantically rub them at her pants, trying to get rid of it, but it was no use. Her breathing became fast as she stormed into the bathroom. She undressed as quickly as possible and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and didn’t care that it was too hot. Steam was filling the room as the liquid poured down her body releasing tension in her muscles she didn’t even know she had. Looking down on herself she started vividly cleaning her skin. She only stopped when the water was crystal clear and no traces of red were left.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. She let one hand slide over the mirror removing steam. She took a short glimpse of herself detecting a little bruise right above her left eye where Reyes had hit her. The thought of him made her sick. She regretted not having been able to kill him herself. Shaking her head to rid her mind of his face she walked into the bedroom.

“Pathfinder, your heart rate has increased. Shall I get Scott?”

“No, SAM.” Sara rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt annoyed by being monitored the whole time. “SAM, just leave me alone for a while, will you?”

She missed the bag in front of the bed and almost fell when she tripped over it. Sara kneeled down and opened the zipper. Suvi hadn’t unpacked her stuff yet, so Ryder pulled out one of her shirts taking in her girlfriend’s scent. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply. Suvi’s face appeared before her inner eye. Her smile, her ocean blue eyes, her soft lips and the cute little mole on her left cheek. Sara sighed and stood up. She sat down on the bed with the shirt still in her hands.

_‘If you hadn’t insisted on this stupid vacation none of this would have happened,’_ she started blaming herself. She lay down with a sigh facing the right side of the bed. Suvi always wanted to sleep on the right, no matter where they were.

When she stroked over the sheets she unexpectedly felt something hard under them. Pulling them away she saw that it was the redhead’s omni-tool. She slipped it over her arm and turned it on. Suvi’s music playlist appeared and Sara pushed repeat to listen to the last song that had been played. It was another song of the Scottish singer whose name Ryder couldn’t remember.

_“Oh, the wind is gently blowing as the light begins to fade._

_I'm sick and tired of playing it off, sick of this parade._

_And your eyes are gently weeping as the sun begins to shine._

_The end is coming far too soon; I wish I had more time.”_

Hearing the lyrics Sara started to sob again. When they landed on Meridian, she didn’t think that their vacation would turn into such a nightmare. She curled up and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sara awoke with a start when the door chime started beeping. “Who’s there?” She yelled not getting up.

“It’s Cora,” she heard the woman say. “Can I come in? Are your decent?”

“Yes,” Sara replied rolling out of bed. “Come in.”

The door slid open and the blonde stepped into the room. “Ryder, your brother sends me. Lexi’s been asking for you.” She looked around searching for the Pathfinder.

“What?” Sara jumped from the bed, quickly pulling on pants, bra and a shirt. Still fumbling with her fly, she emerged from the bedroom.

“Is Suvi… is she ok?” She wanted to know with fear in her voice.

“Lexi didn’t tell us. She wants to speak with you first.”

“Why didn’t you wake me, SAM?” she investigated while running out of the door.

“You have told me to leave you alone, Pathfinder.”

Cora was taken aback. “Has Sara offended you, SAM?” she scoffed.

“I am not able to feel offended. I have just respected the Pathfinder’s wish.”

Sara didn’t listen to anything they said. She just wanted to get to Lexi as fast as she could.

Five minutes later she arrived at the med bay looking into the concerned faces of her crew members. She swallowed hard fear setting in.

“Lexi wants to talk to you.” Scott stated when she passed him aiming for the door.

She didn’t waver any longer and let the door slide open. When she entered, the Asari already headed towards her.

Sara took a deep breath trying to be prepared for everything. When Lexi stopped in front of her she tried to hide her anxiety.

“How is she?” Sara couldn’t wait any longer. Her eyes darted the room looking for her girlfriend. The panic inside grew when she didn’t spot her.

Lexi put a comforting hand on Sara’s arm. “She is stable.” She watched Sara who looked at her in confusion not yet grasping what she had just said. “Suvi was very, very lucky.”

Sara was listening attentively and finally released a heavy breath.

“We have removed the bullet which has – thank the Goddess – only grazed her inner organs. It was a small caliber and luckily didn’t do much damage.” Lexi elaborated. “She has lost a lot of blood though, but we were able to compensate that with a transfusion.”

“Can… can I see her?” Ryder reluctantly asked with a hopeful shimmer in her eyes.

Lexi smiled. “She’s still under anaesthesia, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Follow me.”

Lexi headed towards a separate room and led the Pathfinder in. Suvi was lying in a bed in the middle of the room, covered by a blanket and a medical device beside her monitoring her vital signs. The head of the bed was raised a bit.

“I’ll leave you alone.” Lexi closed the door behind her.

Sara pulled up the chair in the corner and sat down. She let her eyes wander over her lover. The redhead was still very pale, but it wasn’t as bad as before. There was movement behind her eyelids indicating a dream. Ryder hoped it wasn’t a bad dream. She took her girlfriend’s hand, watching her chest move up and down in a steady motion.

“Hey,” she said in a soft voice. “You had me worried.” She lightly smoothed a wisp of hair from Suvi’s forehead.

“What a shitty vacation, huh?” A slight smile appeared on her face, but it disappeared when she added, “I’m so sorry I got you into this.” Guilt preyed on her.

“I almost lost you.” When memory flashes of her bleeding girlfriend appeared before her inner eye, her chin began to vibrate and tears flowed down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut to dispel the image and the tears. “I’m so sorry.” She rested her head on her lover’s chest. Listening to the Scot’s soothing heartbeat she slowly drifted off.

Lexi glanced into happy faces when she told the Tempest crew about Suvi’s condition. They were all relieved and Peebee again got very emotional. Her crew members side-eyed her, as they weren’t used to her displaying her feelings like that, but Kallo put an arm around her shoulder, as he was feeling the same.

With a pat on Scott’s shoulder, Dr. T’Perro left to check on her patient. When the door slid open she saw that Sara had fallen asleep on Suvi’s chest. For a second, she pondered if she should wake her, but Sara wasn’t near the wound and there was something special and heartwarming about the sight that she decided to let her rest. She exited the room with a smile on her face. “SAM, let me know if there is anything conspicuous.”

“Yes, Dr. T’Perro.”

 * * *

Sara dreamed she was running towards Suvi who was standing beside Reyes Vidal. He was holding a gun to her head a mischievous grin on his face. Sara kept calling her lover, but she couldn’t hear her own words. Suvi was reaching out a hand and just when she wanted to grab it, he pulled the trigger. Suvi’s lifeless body fell hard to the ground, her dead eyes staring at her.

“Noooooo!”

Sara awoke startled by her own voice. Confused by her surroundings she it took a moment to realize where she was.

“Sara,” a soft, familiar voice suddenly said and when she looked up, she glanced into her lover’s ocean blue eyes.

“Suvi.” A smile crossed her face.

“Hey.” The redhead whispered.

“Hey.” Relief flooded Ryder as she saw that a bit color had returned to her lover’s cheeks. “How long have you been awake?” Sara wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she fell asleep.

“A while.”

Sara was baffled. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I tried. Besides, I enjoyed watching you sleep. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to.”

Ryder pressed a kiss to the back of her lover’s hand. “How are you?”

The Scot inhaled deeply. “I feel a bit weak.”

“I’ll get Lexi.” Sara stood, but Suvi held her back.

"No, wait.”

Sara sat down again, casting her a worried glance.

“You had a bad dream,” the redhead remarked looking sadly at Ryder. “I really tried to wake you up, but…” Her breathing became heavy.

“Let me get Lexi, please.” Sara was on the edge of the seat.

“I’m fine,” Suvi assured.

“Pathfinder, Dr. Anwar’s vital signs are within normal parameters.” SAM interrupted, trying to calm her.

“See.”

“Dr. Anwar I still suggest to not overexert yourself. You have suffered a severe physical trauma.”

The redhead nodded slightly. “I won’t.” Concentrating on Sara again she continued. “I know you and I know that you’re probably blaming yourself for everything.” She paused for a moment. “But what happened is not your fault.”

Sara bowed her head, because she felt it wasn’t true.

“How can it not be my fault?” She asked seriously. “If I hadn’t insisted on this stupid vacation, if I had shown you the logs of my father sooner and if I had kept my damn mouth shut…” She faced her lover again. “None of this would’ve happened.”

“Maybe not now, but Reyes was still after you. He would’ve got back to you sooner or later and we both know that he would’ve tried to get to you through me.” Suvi paused again as talking exhausted her.

“You should rest.” Sara suggested in a soft voice. “Let’s talk about it later.”

Ryder knew that Suvi was right. People like Reyes always went after the weakest link and that’s what scared her. Her being the Pathfinder made everyone she loved a target, especially Suvi, and judging from her lover’s words, she, too had already thought about what it meant to be the Pathfinder’s girlfriend. Sara knew that they had to talk, not just about that, but about what had happened in her father’s quarters as well. But now was not the right time. The Scot needed to get better first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your Time Will Come" by Amy Macdonald, (c) Mercury Records


	6. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of "I Won't Lose You" and I hope you enjoyed the story.

The days passed and Suvi was healing nicely. The science officer’s friends visited her on a regular basis and Sara spent every free minute with her; reading the latest scientific reports to her, bringing her flowers from Meridian and making her laugh when she described how Liam got drunk one night and almost got arrested, because he was taking a bath in one of the new established fountains on the habitation deck, naked.

Sara had gone to the med bay early today to pick up the redhead. Lexi had given Suvi the OK to finally get up and Ryder had been as excited as her lover when she heard the good news. They were now slowly walking along a little path outside the Hyperion. The air was warm and birds were singing. Sara propped her girlfriend as her feet still felt a bit shaky and weak.

“You can’t believe how arrogant he was,” Sara complained recalling the talk she had had with director Tann the other day. It had been a more than unpleasant conversation and there was one thing in particular that bothered Ryder.

“There’s something in his voice that makes me want to punch him.”

“Sara!” The Scot nudged her giggling.

“What? It’s true.” A broad smile was fixed on Ryder’s face. “Anyway, he told me I’d be exiled if I ever went against his orders again, Pathfinder or not.”

Suvi abruptly stopped. “What?”

“Hey, no need to worry. He’d never do that.” Sara tried to calm her girlfriend who stared at her with a concerned face. Still, Ryder’s smile faded and her expression became serious. “He also expressed his dislike of our relationship.”

The Scot’s mouth dropped open, and disbelief crossed her features. “Why?”

“He thinks it distracts me from my duties as Pathfinder. He’s very pissed about what happened with Reyes and he threatened to withdraw you from the Tempest.”

The redhead’s knees suddenly gave way and Sara kept her from falling just in time. Maybe Suvi wasn’t ready to get up after all. Darting around, Ryder spotted a big tree with a bench underneath. She put her arms under her lover’s knees pulling her up. She carried her to the bench with an easiness that surprised the Scot; her ocean blue eyes were regarding her with awe.

When they reached the bench Sara gently helped her girlfriend to sit down and then took a seat beside her.

“Are you ok?” Ryder asked worriedly.

The redhead nodded. “I’m fine. It was just a shock to hear that I might lose my job on the Tempest.”

“You won’t,” Sara assured her. “I’ll quit my job as Pathfinder before that happens.” And she meant every word. She couldn’t bear the thought of walking onto the bridge after a long mission only to find the redhead’s seat empty or worse- with someone else sitting in it.

Suvi’s frown indicated that she wasn’t satisfied with Ryder’s answer.

Sara took her hands gazing into her eyes. “I will handle it. I promise. I’ll just keep a low profile for the next few weeks. He’ll get over it.”

Suvi sighed and nodded. “I hope you’re right.”

A silence hung between them and Sara pondered for a moment. There was still this elephant in the room and it was time they talked about it.

“You know, we still haven’t talked about what happened,” Ryder broke the silence.

The Scot shook her head. “We don’t need to. I’m fine.”

“You got shot, Suvi.” Ryder knew what it meant to experience a trauma like that, and it was important to confide in someone.

“I know, but I also know what you want to say.”

The Pathfinder frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You’re blaming yourself. I told you not to, but I know you do. I’m afraid that you’re gonna tell me that we can’t be together anymore, because you’ll get me in danger.”

Sara was amazed at how much the redhead already knew her. Yes, she was still blaming herself, but she didn’t want to give up the love of her life.

“I’d never tell you that. I love you.”

Suvi’s features fell soft and a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

“I love you, too.” She paused a moment. “Believe me I am fully aware that being with you is dangerous and I was scared as hell, when I thought I was going to die, but I _want_ to be with you, more than anything.”

The Scot’s words warmed Sara to the core. She slowly bent forward, her lips covering her lover’s in a warm kiss. Suvi responded immediately, returning her kiss eagerly. It was their first real kiss since they were on Meridian, Sara didn’t count the little pecks she gave her lover when she visited her in the med bay. The Scot’s mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips unbelievably soft. Ryder’s heart raced. It was so good to feel the redhead’s lips again.

When they finally broke the kiss they looked at each other with longing eyes. There was a craving they knew they couldn’t satisfy yet.

Suvi leant back breathing in the warm air. Only now she realized that she was sitting under the tree that had caught her eye before Reyes kidnapped her. The leaves were even more beautiful up close. Her mind wandered off her expression becoming thoughtful.

“My family,” she suddenly said. “I’ve thought a lot about them the last few days and about what you showed me.”

Sara bowed her head remembering their argument.

“I was angry, but I understand you now. You were only trying to protect me, all of us.”

Ryder looked up, her gaze wandering over her lover’s sad face.

“The truth is, I don’t know what happened to my family. I can’t beat myself up thinking about what might have happened to them.” The Scot sighed. “It took place over 600 years ago. They were waving me goodbye when I left and that’s how I’m going to remember them.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “Sara, I don’t think you should tell anyone.” Before Ryder could respond anything the redhead added, “Let people remember their loved ones like they were.”

That’s what Sara always had in mind when she had SAM secure the logs again. It was for the best, at least for now.

“I won’t show them to anyone,” she answered. “And I wish you didn’t have to hear them. I’m sorry.”

Suvi placed a hand on Ryder’s cheek. “It’s ok. I’ll be ok.” She kissed her softly to assure her.

A slow smile erased the creases between Sara’s brows. “I think we should head back now. You still need to take it easy.”

The Scot grumbled something unintelligible. Ryder knew she didn’t want to go back, but she hadn’t recovered fully yet and needed to rest. They stood and slowly walked back along the little path.

* * * 

The Tempest had been in space for two weeks and the crew went back to hunting Kett when Sara had received the call from Suvi. The Scot had excitedly told her that Dr. Carlyle had finally discharged her from med bay. Without hesitation Ryder had ordered Kallo to return to Meridian to pick her up.

After a warm welcome from the crew Suvi had asked Sara to retreat to her quarters. When she stepped into the room a smile appeared on her face. It felt so good to be home again and she couldn’t wait to get back to work.

She turned to look at Ryder. “I missed you.”

Sara gently gripped her waist pulling her close. “I missed you, too.”

The redhead placed a soft kiss to her lips when Ryder abruptly took off her hands. She stared down at the spot where the bullet had hit Suvi and where she had just gripped her, worried she could have hurt her.

Suvi lifted Ryder’s chin with one finger. “You want to see it?”

Sara nodded silently.

Suvi grabbed her shirt with both hands and lifted it up a few inches. The pink scar was smaller but broader than Ryder expected. When she carefully touched it with her index finger tracing the jagged flesh, her senses tingled with need.

“It’s kinda sexy, don’t you think?” It wasn’t a question. The yearning in Suvi’s eyes speaking volumes.

“Does it still hurt?”

Suvi shook her head and Sara dropped to her knees. Without hesitation her mouth opened on the sensitive skin, caressing it with her tongue, eliciting a moan from the Scot.

Suvi watched Sara thrilled at the sensation of her touch, heat flowing through her body and settling between her legs. Tilting her head back with pleasure, she couldn’t wait any longer. It had been too long since they were together.

She cupped Sara’s cheeks with her hands, pulling her up. They were only mere inches away, Suvi taking one last glance at Sara’s lips, before she lightly brushed them with her own.

“I want you,” she breathed.

Sara was more than willing to give her what she wanted. She had missed touching Suvi’s soft skin, smelling her scent and hearing her moans when she came.

Her fingers slid to the back of Suvi’s neck and pulled her in, kissing her tenderly.

Suvi however was craving for more. She swiped her tongue against Sara’s bottom lip, urging her to let her in. Sara was happy to comply and parted her lips. Suvi didn’t hesitate and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met, sending tingles down Sara’s spine. She felt the heat and wetness growing between her thighs.

Pushing Suvi towards the bed, her hand slipped under her shirt, sending shivers of excitement through Suvi’s body. Sara wanted more, she needed to see her naked. In a smooth movement she pulled Suvi’s shirt over her head revealing the necklace she had given her. The love she felt in this moment was stronger than anything she had ever felt her entire life. Her hands began to work at a frantic pace to rid Suvi of her clothing. Their bodies touched, heat radiating from them. Soon Suvi stood naked before her.

Sara gently pushed her onto the mattress and crawled on top of her straddling her. She was desperate to explore Suvi’s body, but Suvi sat up tugging at Sara’s sweater. Sara got the message and stood up to take her clothes off. Suvi inhaled at the beautiful sight. Being on top of the Scot again, Sara’s hands began to roam every curve of Suvi’s frame, starting by caressing her inner thighs, tracing a path across her hips, lingering at the scar only to continue up over her stomach. When she reached her breasts encircling her, Suvi pulled her close into a passionate kiss. Tongues met once again and the desire to please the Scot grew. Sara broke the kiss and concentrated on Suvi’s firm breasts. She lightly began sucking and nibbling at the warm flesh, capturing a nipple in her mouth. Suvi gasped at the sensation.

Sara’s tongue went on exploring, painting a burning trail down Suvi’s abdomen until she reached the core of her desire. She let one finger slide between Suvi’s legs, gliding over her swollen folds. Suvi’s sex throbbed at the touch and her breath came in heavy pants. Sara settled between Suvi’s legs, running her tongue over her clit. She savored every drop of Suvi’s wetness, feeling her own running down her thighs. Oh, how she had missed her scent. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive flesh, eliciting soft moans from Suvi, who grabbed the back of Sara’s head pressing her down. Almost on the edge Suvi pulled Sara into another kiss, tasting herself on Sara’s lips. She wanted more of Sara.

“I want to feel you inside,” she begged in a husky voice, sending a shiver down Sara’s spine.

Without further warning Sara pushed two fingers inside, Suvi’s hips thrusting toward her. Gliding across Suvi’s sensitized walls again felt incredible. She moved in and out in a steady rhythm, Suvi’s hips pushing up to meet her fingers. Pumping inside of her faster, she brought her thumb down on her clit. A loud moan escaped Suvi’s lips her chest rising and falling quickly. She tilted her head back her hands grasping the sheets beneath her. Sara started to curl her fingers inside her, Suvi’s moans reaching a new level. Feeling Suvi tighten around her fingers, Sara knew that she was close. It only took a few more thrusts to send Suvi over the edge. Her body was spasming around the fingers inside her which still continued to pump against her. Sara wanted to drag out the orgasm as long as Suvi’s body would allow and only when Suvi’s breathing became even again and her body stilled she pulled out.

Suvi cupped Sara’s cheeks with her hands, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“That was… amazing.”

Looking down at the redhead, a blissful smile crossed Sara’s face.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Suvi held Sara’s gaze her eyes conveying her strong feelings. “I love you, too.”

Their lips met again. It was a long, warm kiss that left both short of breath. Sara lay down her head resting against Suvi’s shoulder, an arm curled around her waist. She felt at peace. This is where she belonged and for a moment there were no worries, no responsibilities. Only Suvi, the Scottish gal she had met six months ago and who had stolen her heart the moment she had laid eyes on her.

“Sara?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s my turn.” Suvi grinned and Sara knew that whatever trials the future might bring, everything would be ok as long as they were together.       

 


End file.
